2014-02-10 - Helping in the Kitchen
It's nearing the evening meal, and volunteers are already busy making sure the tables are all cleaned, the fireplace is stoked, and the kitchen is all warmed up and bustling with helpers. The volunteers are familiar with their tasks, but they're a set of hands short, what with Roger Williams out while his thumb is healing. Sawyer is in the main room, helping the volunteers with the tables, and spreading paper table cloths. Coming into the soup kitchen with a very large, very fluffy dog that is almost too big to be real, John Coltan had seen the news of the Soup kitchen be hit by the Mafia. That is never good. With the Normal Soup kitchen John volunteers at already fully manned, he made his delivery of spices and herbs to that kitchen as he carries a very large bag full of bottles, as he says, "Delivery Donation." He says holding up the Bag offering it to the Woman he thinks is in charge. Handing off the bag of cooking spices and herbs, "I uh... understand from a circle of friends you are um. A bit Short handed. I Volunteer at the Soup kitchen on Josie Street a lot. If you need some help in the kitchen...." John offers pulling his hood off. Sawyer is immediately alert as soon as the man enters with the dog, and she approaches swiftly to greet him. She extends a hand, taking the offered bag, while offering her other hand to shake. "Thank you for the donation. We appreciate your generosity. I'm Sawyer, and I help out around here sometimes." She glances down at the dog. "Though.. your dog will have to stay out of the kitchen.." She looks up at John again. "You're more than welcome to head back, if you like. They're just starting preparations for dinner. Trevor's back there, and he can introduce you around." The Dog despite his large size is not on a chain or leash, but looks like he has a collar on him. AS the direction of Cyber needing to stay out of the kitchen is noted. It's the Name Sawyer which grabs him the most. With a Snap of his fingers, John gets the Dog's attention, then points to an out of the way corner. "Cyber, Stay." And that one command makes the Dog walk over to a corner that has a good view of the entire place and lays down. "Don't Worry Sawyer. He's very gentle, loves children. And very Danger aware." He says hinting he knows what went down here. Coming to take off his Coat John will hang it up, "Well Let me wash up in the bathroom first then in the kitchen." John knows the people that come in are not in the best of health and he needs to keep perfectly clean. So after a short time in the bathroom he comes out using paper towels to open the door and is careful of where he moves to avoid getting his hands dirty as he heads into the kitchen. Sawyer offers a smile, and an arched brow at the way the dog obeys you so quickly, and readily. "I'm sure the kids will love him, but the parents will probably be wary." She nods back to John, taking his coat for him so she can hang it up. "The bathroom's right through there, and the kitchen.." Well, it's pretty obvious. It looks more like a school cafeteria set up, with the rails to slide trays along. When John returns from the bathroom, Sawyer meets him again and leads him back to the kitchen to introduce him to Trevor herself. "Trevor Schoal, this is.. I'm sorry. I didn't get your name?" She has a distinctive British accent when she speaks. As John gets back into the Kitchen he will head to wash his hands again and says, "Hey Trevor, John Coltan, I used to volunteer up at the Josie Street kitchen." he says And then looking around he smiles, then shaking the hand of Trevor. "So where do you need me the most. I can cook and and prep." He shows Trevor the cooking spices. Trevor nods, pleased to see John's attention to cleanliness. "I'm familiar with the director there. They helped me get this place off the ground and running. Great people over there." Sawyer excuses herself to get back to helping out front, leaving John in good hands. Trevor introduces you around to the other kitchen staff. "Williams was one of our head cooks, so if you want to step in and assist Michaels here, I'm sure he'd really appreciate it." "Yeah Director Johnson, said they could handle the load with their Volunteers, and mentioned you guys. I am sorry about Williams, I saw the report of this place getting hit. I have a big dog out front, Cyber. Any trouble comes in, they're gonna wish they stayed in bed to day." John says with a Smile. Once more "Alright, Hey Michaels You up for working with a New guy?" he says taking his place. Regardless John knows his way around the Kitchen checking where everything and then gets to work. As he strikes up conversation, he doesn't hide his desire to be a professional chef. He even offers advice on using the Spices he brought to help improve the flavor of the food. Some because of possible food allergies should not be used in cooking, and allowed as toppings, similar to salt and pepper. As for Cyber the dog he lays on the ground head down over his paws watching the door, almost being lazy. Trevor, and Michaels are impressed with your knowledge and professionalism. After a bit, Michaels realizes you're more knowledgeable than he is, and lets you take over, assisting you instead. He doesn't seem to mind, just enjoying the fact that he's helping people. The other volunteers in the kitchen seem to be pretty friendly too, and easy to get along with. The volunteers out in the main room finish with the tables and tablecloths, getting the trays, plates and flatware ready. People begin to trickle in, seeking warmth now that it's getting closer to the dinner. John does not ignore Michaels, he offers tips advice, and knowledge on the Kitchen and working. He smiles and laughs with the people enjoying the faces. Like all he has his hair up in a net. Cyber on the other hand will lift his head up as people come in, watching the room in the area. Cyber of course when Children come over pants out and will roll on his side and back wiggling. As if to encourage the children to gather around him. The children absolutely adores Cyber, but the parents are a little wary. Sawyer does her best to reassure them, but she watches over the children as well. The dinner is almost finished, and the main room is starting to fill up. The volunteers in the main room begin helping the homeless get sorted, washing up and getting their trays. As John works on making the food as tasty as possible even handing the head cook a couple of Recipes he came up with for meals. And making them go farther with common ingredients. Like various Hamburger helpers by adding things like Kidney beans, corn, peas. High energy food. John even printed out some nutritional information on the additions. As the Children spend time with Cyber, John has to ask them to not try and sneak Cyber treats that he is on a very special and exact diet for his health. In truth Cyber doesn't eat. But despite the fact he enjoys the attention, Cyber keeps his eye on the room, and who ever comes in. As the meal is finished, Sawyer comes back to the kitchen to help serve, making sure to wash her hands and pull her hair back. "Everyone ready?" John is more than willing to help serve as well. He enjoys seeing people eat his food, and his Ego grows. Just a little. Now one of the odd things is that When John is helping to Serve food, He moves closer to an area where he can get out from behind the counter without issues, and Cyber moves a bit so that he will be closer to that exit. As if to join up with John while not being in anyone's way. "Yeah I'm ready." he says having re-washed his hands. Sawyer smiles, making a little mental note of John's behavior and filing it away for later pondering. The volunteers line up to help serve the food, while the extra volunteers help some of the elderly with their trays and getting their food. This is one of Sawyer's favorite parts of the job, and it shows. She smiles at everyone who comes into the line, greeting, and chatting with each. She knows several of them, this too is easy to see. John is helpful with people such as for the Elderly he will even carry their tray for them. Not once showing hint of disgust or prejudice, being polite and kind. Even if someone is an obvious mutant. John seems to take great pleasure in helping everyone, asking them if they are alright, how their day is. In all John seems to have what some might say is a pure heart. To which John replies, "Everyone has things that they take pleasure in, and for me. It's helping people freely." The dinner crowd comes and goes, and the volunteers begin to clean up afterward. As the others take care of the clean up, Sawyer approaches John with a tray of food. On it are two servings. "Why don't you take a load off your feet, and join me for a taste of your own cooking? It went over well with the regulars. I've heard several commenting how good it was." John smiles as he sighs out and then to Sawyer, he will push his back out as if to set it and then nods, "Sounds nice." Coming over John sits down to relax. Cyber seems to whimper as the Children leave but doesn't follow. In all he was a very well behaved dog. Coming over he lays down at John's feet allowing John to rub his ears and cheeks. "Good boy Cyber." Sitting down. "Yeah I am glad they liked it. I'll be back over the next few days if possible, although Life might throw a monkey wrench into that plan and I might end up needing to leave the City on an emergency." As he starts to eat he smiles at how good the food came out. Helps when you desire to be a professional chef. Sawyer sets out the two different place settings, one set for you, and one for herself. She takes a taste, and mm's. "This is quite delicious." She looks up, nodding as you speak. "Hope everything's all right." Then again, she has dealt with all sorts strange things in her life, in the past few years, so she doesn't seem surprised. As he eats he doesn't want to go into details. "I hope everything will be alright too. But My life took a chaotic turn some months ago. And I am still dealing with the Ramifications. Issues at a place I was attending. I tried to stand up to some of the... students who would have started to bully me. One of the teachers there sided with the guests there, when she and the student I am having issues with are a bit of a team. So... perhaps without realizing it. Made it impossible for me to continue at the center. If I can't stand up to them with out getting flak from him... My life is going to be hard enough." John explains being vague about it in a way that reveals no details. Something that might also tip her off for mental note. Sawyer isn't overly familiar with the Academy. Sure, Tony took her on a brief tour, but it was interrupted, and she didn't get to see much more than bits of the campus before she had to leave. "I'm sorry to hear it. One thing I have no patience for, is bullying." Her tone takes on a slightly harsher edge when she says it. She continues to eat, but doesn't rush her meal.. choosing, instead, to savor it. "So, you're a student, and a philanthropist, not to mention a great cook. What else can you do?" Yes, she's making idle conversation, being sociable. "When the Bullies have the protection of the teachers. Nothing you can do but Quit. Why endure hell everyday when your life is already hard enough. Sad thing is... the teacher was the one who took me there. There would circumstances before that," than he makes a hand wave and says. "Oh mostly focus on my college courses. Although I am thinking of taking a long vacation, coming back after a few months, see the world, maybe train in other countries. Get a taste of foreign life." Sawyer chuckles softly, listening. "I hope it all works out for you, though, with tasting this, maybe you should become a chef? You're well on your way to success." She says, finishing the rest of her meal. She gathers her empty dishes, and yours as well, if you're done, and places them all on the tray to take it back into the kitchen. John comes and helps her and the staff Clean up. "Yeah I'll have some seriously rocky months. But I am convinced that some how some way. I will get through it. More or less intact. The Kid wants respect. They think they deserve it, I would be the first to tell them, respect is earned. Not given. And he'd punch me in the face, because of it." John says with a Smirk. "This place, helping people who need it, this is where I find pleasure. Helping people, always filled me with joy." Sawyer nods. "I know the feeling. This is one of the most rewarding things I do in my day." She smiles, taking on helping with the dishes. With so many hands, the work is finished quickly, and Sawyer is drying her hands with the towel. "I really want to thank you for your help tonight. With Robert gone, and a few other volunteers scared away after.. what happened.. it's really appreciated." As John listens to her he smiles handing her his Cell phone number. "For the foreseeable future, I am staying in New york. I'll let you know if I have to leave suddenly if I can. If you have trouble again. Call me, I will come. And they will find out I have a... Bit of a Dragon inside me. One that... has a bit of a short temper recently." John smiles to Sawyer. Despite his comment, his eyes show compassion, and caring. Sawyer pulls her phone out of her back pocket, saving John's number into her contacts. She even takes a quick picture to save with it. "Thank you. You're more than welcome to come back and help out here anytime you want, and are able."